


A Most Unorthodox Relationship

by DancingKirby



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: 50 Sentences, Codependency, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Maybe some very slight hints of dubcon, Past Child Abuse, References to BDSM, References to Underage Drinking, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingKirby/pseuds/DancingKirby
Summary: Amon and Ekou's twisted, codependent life in 50 sentences.





	A Most Unorthodox Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that I'd dump some more of my old stuff on here. (And I do mean OLD: this one's been around for almost a decade.) This was my first 1sentence fill; I ultimately did all five sets, three of which I've already posted here. Ekou is a character that many people tend to forget about, but I, the champion of the ignored characters, wrote several fics about her and Amon. I wrote her as the Garams' biological daughter because the show was a wee bit unclear as to exactly where she came from; had I written this now, I might have done things differently, but I wanted to post these as is.
> 
> And yes, this was written well before 50 Shades of Grey was a thing.

**#01-Ring:** Every time Ekou saw a new marriage announcement in the newspaper, she wished beyond anything else that one day she and Amon could make their relationship official as well.

 **#02-Hero:** She would do anything for Amon; he was her hero, her reason for existence, her _everything_ ; why could those idiots not understand this?

 **#03-Memory:** Amon never spoke to Ekou more than was absolutely necessary; he was afraid of the memories of his past he might reveal if he ever let his guard down.

 **#04-Box:** Over the years, Amon had amassed quite a large collection of photos of Ekou-most of them would have made a porn star blush-which were all kept in a padlocked box to which only he had a key.

 **#05-Run:** For just a fraction of a second, Ekou wondered if she should flee and save herself, but her desire to help Amon become King won out.

 **#06-Hurricane:** His kisses were violent and demanding; being on the receiving end of them made Ekou feel like she was caught up in the center of a violent storm.

 **#07-Wings:** Only Ekou had noticed the tiny birthmark right above Amon's knee, which sort of looked like a pair of wings if she squinted at it.

 **#08-Cold:** Ekou thought that nights on the submarine could get rather chilly, especially since Amon was not asleep next to her.

 **#09-Red:** Amon really wished that Ekou would stop trying to stroke his hair; it only served to remind him what a freakish shade of red it was.

 **#10-Drink:** Try as she might, Ekou didn't like the taste of wine…but Amon was obsessed over his collection of vintage bottles, so she just drank it to be polite.

 **#11-Midnight:** Sometimes, Amon would wake up in his dorm room in the middle of the night with an odd feeling…it was almost like he was _missing_ Ekou for more than her body.

 **#12-Temptation:** Every so often, when Ekou was alone with Amon, she succumbed to temptation and ran her fingers through his luxurious hair, only to inevitably have him reach up and impatiently swat her hand away.

 **#13-View:** The view of the sunset was wonderful, and for just a second before turning away from the Obelisk dorm window, Amon felt sorry for cooping Ekou up in the submarine where she couldn't see sunsets.

 **#14-Music:** They used to practice on the piano together, back when they were just innocent children.

 **#15-Silk:** Her skin was so soft, as if it had never known hard work; it belied the fighter within.

 **#16-Cover:** It was a rather amusing paradox, Ekou thought: for all his philosophy studies and cultured habits, Amon sure had an inordinate fondness for that ratty old cloak.

 **#17-Promise:** Sometimes Ekou felt slightly envious when Amon promised Sid that he'd be back soon from school, because she wanted that reassurance as well.

 **#18-Dream:** Amon often woke both of them up by calling out in his sleep, but Ekou knew better than to ask him what he had been dreaming about.

 **#19-Candle:** Amon hated candles-they reminded him of his old life when they didn't have money to pay the electricity bill-so he couldn't help but wince when Ekou shyly said that his hair looked like a candle flame.

 **#20-Talent:** None of the girls at East Academy that he had dated could suppress their gag reflex quite as well as Ekou could…this little talent of hers had proven quite handy in the bedroom.

 **#21-Silence:** Ekou had long since given up trying to ask how Amon's day went, since her questions were usually met with a resounding silence.

 **#22-Journey:** This trek through the Dark World seemed rather pointless at times, but it would all be worth it if Amon was at the end of this journey.

 **#23-Fire:** It took no words for Ekou to tell when Amon was especially horny: she could see the fire and hunger in his eyes even when the lights were turned off.

 **#24-Strength:** Amon was so strong and muscular, Ekou knew he could break her arm without even trying if he so pleased…and just the thought of that power he had over her made her feel tingly inside.

 **#25-Mask:** Everyone else saw a polite, refined young man; only Ekou got a glimpse of what was behind this mask.

 **#26-Ice:** His eyes were as hard as ice, as steely as the sky right before a blizzard; so different from her own bright blue ones.

 **#27-Fall:** Amon took a nasty fall one afternoon while playing tennis-it made Ekou so sad to see him gritting his teeth while hobbling on his sprained ankle for the next two weeks, but he refused any help.

 **#28-Forgotten:** Ekou was thrilled whenever Amon came to her room at night; no matter how many times she was spanked and tied up and slapped, at least she hadn't been forgotten.

 **#29-Dance:** It was nothing special-just a brother-sister dance at a cousin's wedding-but being able to be this close to Amon in public felt so wonderfully _naughty_ to Ekou.

 **#30-Body:** Ekou knew that Amon didn't like it when she looked at him while he was naked, but sometimes she couldn't help but sneak a glimpse at his wonderfully muscular body.

 **#31-Sacred:** Amon was never quite clear about which odd religion he had picked up at school, but it seemed to make him content, so Ekou did not comment on it.

 **#32-Farewells:** When Amon and Ekou said their goodbyes at the airport, neither of them knew that it would be their last time alone together in this life.

 **#33-World:** There was no getting around the fact…Amon was Ekou's whole world.

 **#34-Formal:** Ekou already thought that Amon was mind-bogglingly handsome in his everyday clothes, but when she saw him in his tailored formalwear at a party, she had to stifle the urge to ravish him right then and there.

 **#35-Fever:** When Amon first entered puberty, he was puzzled and dismayed by the feverish, flushed feeling he got whenever he looked at his adopted sister.

 **#36-Laugh:** It was never a good sign when Amon laughed.

 **#37-Lies:** When they were together, it was like everything else was a lie, and their passion the one truth.

 **#38-Forever:** Purgatory wasn't so bad, now that they could be together for all eternity.

 **#39-Overwhelmed:** He was a head taller than her and weighed nearly twice as much, so it was no surprise that Ekou tended to get overwhelmed by Amon's roughness in bed.

 **#40-Whisper:** She waited years for the simple whisper of those three short words, but it didn't come until it was too late.

 **#41-Wait:** Ekou didn't mind staying up half the night waiting for the knock on her door, because Amon's attentions were a special gift and the wait was worth it.

 **#42-Talk:** There were only two things that Amon truly hated: stupid people and unnecessary talking.

 **#43-Search:** Was Ekou really just looking for Amon, or was she in search of something more?

 **#44-Hope:** Against all odds, Ekou had kept on hoping that some magical moment, Amon would finally say that he loved her.

 **#45-Eclipse:** The whole family was gathered outside to see the lunar eclipse…Amon noted that the red color of the moon was due to particles in the Earth's atmosphere, but Ekou thought it was nowhere nearly as stunning as Amon's hair.

 **#46-Gravity:** Ekou barely knew how gravity worked, so it was beyond her how anyone could understand the complicated equations that Amon was scribbling in his notebook.

 **#47-Highway:** One could never know how much modern transportation is taken for granted until one wears out his or her feet walking twenty miles a day…both Ekou and Amon learned this during their adventures in the Dark World.

 **#48-Unknown:** Ekou wasn't sure what was waiting for her after death, but if her sacrifice would benefit Amon, she would gladly burn in Hell for him.

 **#49-Lock:** Amon kept so many things locked away from Ekou, both emotional and physical, and she wished she knew why.

 **#50-Breathe:** Amon often had to remind himself to back off give Ekou some air once in a while, as it would be difficult to explain to his adoptive parents just why he was kneeling over their daughter's naked, strangled corpse.


End file.
